The Girl who could Run
by Run.The.Maze
Summary: Read the story of the first girl in the glade. At first people have a tough time accepting her. But as the story continues along she starts to remember bits and pieces of her life. Through Morgan's point of view you'll read as she discovers who she is, and finds a way out of the maze accompanied by her new best friends and a boy she grows a particularly strong relationship with.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Somebody! P-please help me!" I called sobbing in the corner of some sort of elevator. _cling, clang. _I could hear the sound of rattling chains pulling me up to my unknown destination. All I could see was the slight blinking of a red bulb throughout the darkness of the peculiar contraption. I just sat there, clinging on to my legs staring off into the pitch black darkness. I was so confused and frightened. I could feel tears start to roll down my hot cheeks for the millionth time. I kept sobbing for what felt like an hour before I noticed the room began to brighten. I looked up to find a line of white light widening above me. And before I knew it I could hear voices booming out above the box that contained my limp body.

"Go get the shuck boy Gally."

"The poor shank is probably klunking himself."

"Should we feed em' to the grievers?"

"Shutup Adam! You ain't never seen a griever!"

"I'll get the stupid shank"

I was too scared to look up at my surroundings so I kept my body huddled in a ball hidden behind a few crates and boxes. Suddenly I felt the metal box shake, and I knew that I was now accompanied by another person. I clenched my fists feeling like I would have to fight somebody. I could feel their presence getting closer and closer. I could also hear others hooting and hollering from above. Suddenly I jolted up with the little adrenaline that I had left in my tired body and stood my ground against the tall figure standing in the box with me. I could hear everybody above shuffling back in surprise -including the boy standing in front of me. This was the first time I had stood up from my crouched position.

"Whoa there green-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he got a look at my face for the first time. "I don't freaking believe it!" He just stood there shocked, I didn't get it. I looked him in his eyes trying to seem tough at my next words, "Who- who are you, where am I." My voice cracked as I said the words sheepishly. Not at all how I planned it.

My eyes then settled on the freakishly tall boy's features. Crooked teeth, and a freckle plastered face. He had a buzzed haircut and a dumbfounded look. What struck me most about the boy were his eyebrows. They were sharp and perfectly shaped. Staying close to the lid of his eye. I literally had to bite my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing at the boys brows.

Another boy then jumped into the box with a stern look on his face, "You're a freaking girl. How'd you end up in this hell hole?" He stared. "Well I was kinda wondering the same thing.." My voice quivered and shook. He then grinned and stuck out a hand that I refused to take, "The names Alby, you don't have to be afraid." He sounded so normal. Like everything was okay. Was he insane?

"Don't worry, ain't no shuck boy in this whole entire glade gonna lay a finger on ya. If they do," He boomed, clearly in charge around here. You could tell by the way everyone silenced themselves when he spoke. "I'll throw them off the cliff myself and won't even think twice about it." He glared at them straining his neck so that they could see his face from the deep box. He was quite terrifying.

He looked at me again and then at the boy with the cool eyebrows. "This is down right weird. Those creators must be fooling with us if they think a slinthead girl will last even one day in here" The leader had said it as if I weren't even standing there.

I pretended to cough to remind him that I could hear his words, it sounded more like a whimper. "Sorry," he said as a lame apology. I just kept staring at him. I was so confused by everything that was happening and I think the teenage boy standing in front of me could tell because he then quickly stuck out his hand for the second time with a smile, "Hey there green bean, why don't we get out of this box and maybe have a little chit chat?" It took me a second to actually take hold of his firm hand, but soon I accepted.

He'd helped me out of the cage as if he were almost scared to touch me. Like I was a fragile china doll fresh out of it's box. So I had to basically climb out of it myself which is a lot harder than it would seem. I had hardly moved a muscle in the past hours, So trying to climb out of the tall metal contraption was quite challenging.

I found myself sitting in front of the dark skinned boy who _attempted_ to help me earlier. He just looked at me with hard eyes. Apparently that's a thing around here. They all just love staring at me with their eyes bulging out of their heads. It was so annoying. They'd done it the entire walk over to this place the boy referred to as the deadheads. I didn't really like all of the attention.

The boy told me that his name was Alby. He didn't seem like the nicest person. In fact none of the people here did. He started out by asking me tons of questions. He was very intimidating. He first asked me if I remembered anything. I simply shook my head not really ready to start saying a whole lot. I mean of course. Wouldn't anybody be afraid of a group of teenage boys, covered in dirt and grime? All eyes focused on them? Hollering obnoxious comments at them? I know I would- and I am. I'm horrified but trying not to show it. Looking at all of them made me think of myself. I probably looked like crap right now. My brunette hair stuck to my sweaty face. And I probably smelt of puke and body odor.

"Listen greenie," he started. " I'm sure you're scared out of your wits. We've all been through it before. -Come up in the box knowing nothing about yourself, nor where you are. You got all these ugly boys looking at ya.- I get it. But you're going to have to speak up a bit." He kept pushing on, "I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but you're the only shuck girl in this glade. And I wanna know why. What do you remember" he said for probably the tenth tie.

"I-I can't remember anything." I said digging into my brain for some sort of memory. " If I did I swear I would tell you. You've already asked me this before, and I answer the same way each time. So I'm sorry, but I don't know. Anyways, how come you've never had a girl in this place?" I questioned. Trying to change the subject of memory.

"Three years green bean. Been that way up until now."

"Well then I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know my name, where I came from, or anything about who I was before I came out of that _shuck_ contraption over there!" I pointed to the odd opening in the ground. That was when I realized I used the work shuck. I noticed how they all kept saying it, so I thought I'd give it a try. It came out my mouth so awkwardly and I beamed at the thought of it.

And so did Alby, probably because I most likely looked like an alien trying to learn english when using the term _shuck_

"I like your attitude girly. I'd really love to give ya the tour of the place and answer some of the many, many questions that your girl mouth possesses. But unfortunately the box came up later than usual. And you don't seem like you know a darn thing about anything so I'll agree to give up on questions for right now tool. So we will put this conversation on hold." He then stood up from the crooked table.

"Maybe you should get a bit of shut eye before the big night." He pointed to a crooked building made out of planks of wood and nails. "Newt should be in the homestead, he'll get ya a hammock."

"Huh? Whatta you mean, before the big night? " I raised an eyebrow. "And who is Newt?"

"Haven't you heard girly? You're the guest of honor," he smirked, " big celebration just for you tonight!" He turned on his heels and started walking away from the table.

I thought about going inside that horrid building that Alby pointed out as _the homestead._ But I finally decided not to because of the fact that I thought the entire structure would collapse down on my body. It clearly wasn't built very well.

So Instead, I found myself walking towards the huge gap in between the giant stone walls that surrounded this place they call the _glade. _

When I was about four feet away from the opening, I was then tackled by the same horrendous boy that greeted me in the metal cage that brought me here.


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In

_Boom_. The boys weight crashed into my body with immense force, knocking the wind out of me. I let out a piercing scream as my body hit the hard ground. Causing just about everybody in the glade to look our way. He held down my wrists as he put one leg on the left side of my body and the other on my right side.

As he did so, I thrashed and kicked my legs everywhere trying to squirm free from the boys captivity.

"Get off of me you punk! I'll punch you in your freaking nose!" My voice was almost like a high pitched shrill.

By then, people had started forming a circle around the boy and I who were still the ground. I kept screaming and kicking my legs to try and get the boy off of me. But he outweighed me by a lot. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"Whoa there greenie," he snickered "Better calm yourself down or I'll have to throw you into the slammer for the night. That means no celebration for ya." He laughed as I struggled under his body.

"Gally!" I suddenly heard the voice of the stern leader that had accompanied me all day.

Gally turned his head to see him sprinting over to us. And soon I felt the pressure being released off my wrists. As Gally started to stand up, I took advantage of the chance I had and shoved him over. I swear I saw smoke puff out of the angered boy's ears. Satisfied, I stood up with the help of Alby.

"No, a celebration would be me kicking you in the gut," I said hastily

"Greenie, watch your mouth. Either one of you shanks want to tell me what's going on here?" He questioned with a fierce look in his eyes.

Gally replied first, "Greenie has taken it upon herself to casually waltz out into the maze. Somebody had to stop her," He smirked.

"Oh shut up! I was only going to take a look. I wasn't going to actually go out there," I huffed trying to sound tough, when really I was out of breath and felt sick from him knocking the wind out of me. ""Just because I'm a girl, doesn't make me stupid."

We continued arguing back and forth at each other until Alby interrupted.

"That's enough you two, everybody get back to work." He demanded. People started to move along, but the boy didn't budge.

"That includes you too Gally." And finally the boy started to walk away cursing under his breath. Alby followed after him leaving me standing alone by the giant walls.

So, Gally was that boys name? God I hated him since the moment I first saw him. He just seemed like such a jerk. And he always has that stupid smirk on his face. I hated him. I was standing there for quite some time cursing the boy until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be him again with some derogatory statement but instead, I found somebody else.

It was a short pudgy boy with a head full of brown curly ques. He looked quite young, maybe thirteen or fourteen?

"Hey there" I smiled at him, he looked nervous so I tried to lighten the mood by asking him what his name was.

"I-I'm Chuck..I was the greenie before you." He paused looking at his shoes which suddenly became very interesting to him, "that was some move you made on Gally. I'd watch it if I were you.."

I sighed, "Greenie, I hate that word. I wish I knew my actual name." I said slouching over. "And Gally? Ha that shank doesn't scare me." I laughed at my attempt at using the word.

"Oh, uh- sorry," he giggled, "It's just what they call all of the new people in the glade. Don't worry you'll remember your name in a couple of days probably."

We kept talking about random topics until for several hours. And so far to me, Chuck seemed like a super sweet kid. I can't imagine why anybody would send somebody so young and innocent to a deserted place like this. Which to my surprise, I was just now taking a good look at.

It was like a giant field of grasses. There were lots of well made huts here and there. It also had a small garden where Alby told me they grew crops and such. And the glade was pretty peaceful, accept for the fact that there were sheep and goats constantly making _bahhh_ sounds. Other than that, it was really quiet.

My train of thought was interrupted by the short chubby boy waving his hand in front of my face "Uh greenie? You alright there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry chuck. I was just kind of.. thinking." I replied. There was an awkward silence for a little bit so I decided to change the subject, "Hey um Chuck, When's dinner?"

His face lit up with joy as he replied, "Should be starting right about now actually!" He looked up at the sky that was slowly starting to turn a dark bluish grey color. It was probably around six o'clock and I was starving.

As Chuck and I started making our way over to the party in my honor, I noticed others were too. They kept making quick glances at me and whispering to their pals. It had been happening all day so I didn't really care too much. I just ignored them and kept talking to Chuck. He was pretty much my only friend- unless you considered Alby. But I think he kind of had to to talk to me because he was in charge here.

Chuck and I found our way over to the table of food. Many were already there piling up their mashed potatoes and corn. As we approached, they made an opening for me like I was some sort of royalty. They smirked at me.

"Um, that's not really necessar-" I was interrupted by a boy around the age of seventeen with a thick british accent.

"Oh no love," he smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks heat up, "It's completely necessary! This party is for you." He emphasized on the _you._

He just kept staring at me, waiting for me to start filling my plate up with food. I was really embarrassed because everyone was watching me- which I didn't like the attention.

So I chose to not make eye contact and just put some food on the circular plate. After all, I was super hungry right?

By the time I made my way out of the crowd I had lost Chuck completely. It was getting dark and I could hardly see anything except for the people standing close enough, and the flames from the fire that were licking the sky. They gave everything and orange tint. That's why I was surprised when I felt a warm hand grab my arm and begin pulling me over to a grassy area where everybody else was hanging out. I didn't know who it was so when they plopped me down on the ground, I instantly yanked my hand away. Whoever it was, they were laughing hysterically.

"Did I scare you love?" They laughed once again.

It was the same teenage boy I saw at the dinner table. He had long blonde hair that laid perfectly across the top of his forehead and dark brown eyes that were lit with excitement.

I laughed as well, "Ha, yeah only for a second though. You're lucky I didn't punch you square in your face!"

We both started laughing uncontrollably again. I was about to ask him what his name was when a scrawny young boy fell into me and my plate of food that I hadn't even touched yet. Everybody at the bonfire was laughing. Especially a certain boy with wavy eyebrows and an annoying grin.

"Sorry bout' that greenie, didn't realize anybody was over there!" He shouted at me from a pit of sand.

"That's enough Gally, it's only her first day." The boy with the british accent scolded.

"Oh come on Newt!" He joked, "We're just having some fun with the girl!" He shouted back.

Before Newt could reply, I patted the dust off of my cargo pants and headed towards Gally. He was standing inside the same pit of sand although as I got closer, I noticed that there was a perfectly round circle outlining it. I stepped inside and got right in Gally's face.

"What's your problem Gally? You totally did that on purpose!" Everybody's eyes were on us and people were either chanting greenie, or saying things like _get er' Gally!_

Gally silenced everyone and began talking, "Two rules to the game Greenie. One, I'll push you of the circle, and two, you can attempt to do the same back to me. Okay?" He smirked and everyone laughed uncontrollably.

I turned in a circular motion getting a good look at everyone. In the back, furthest from the sand pit, I noticed a korean boy. He just stood there leaning up against a table with his caramel colored arms folded across his packed chest as he focused his eyes on me. He was wearing dark brown cargo pants with a light blue button up shirt. The sleeves were folded just a little above his elbows and he had black hair.

My eyes caught his stare and he looked away just as fast as I had caught him. I felt myself start to blush but then it quickly went away as I felt Gally shove me to the ground. I flickered my eyes up at the boy and said, "Okay then Gally." And I shoved him right back sending him flying over the edge of the pit, and into the korean boy. They both tumbled to the ground. Everybody was cheering me on but I didn't really notice too much because I was too curious as to how the korean boy would respond to my actions.

I walked over to the two boys to help up the mysterious one I caught staring at me. But instead of accepting my offer, he simply brushed off his pants, glared at me, and then walked away with an attitude.

At first I was hurt by the boy's actions. But it was all washed away because of two reasons. One, I didn't know anything about the boy. So it didn't really matter what he did. And two, I was so overwhelmed with glee and joy when I noticed that nobody hadn't stopped laughing yet. Not even the emotionless Alby who hardly smiled. They were all holding their guts laughing at the fact that furious Gally was limping back to the homestead with the medjacks at his sides. It was hilarious.

Everyone was patting me on the back saying things like _thanks for the good time greenie, _Or _stupid shank deserved to be beaten up by a girl._ Which honestly, I didn't actually _beat_ him up. I simply pushed him with all of my strength and he tripped over the edge of the pit, tumbling into that boy. He popped into my head again. Why was he so...boring? He just got all mad and walked away.

Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to approach Alby about the boy. But I stopped when a switch in my brain flipped on-_my name_.

"Morgan" I said smiling.

"What was that greenie?" He said beaming as he turned around-probably still in a tickle about Gally.

"My name, it's morgan!" I said smiling again.

He realized what I was talking about and raised his hands in the air "Everybody listen up!" He shouted so that everyone could hear him, "Please welcome our newest greenie, Morgan!"

It happened so quickly that I didn't realize what was going on at first. People started cheering and jumping up and down, forming a circle around Alby and I. I felt like I actually belonged somewhere. I was no longer troubled by the questions that haunted me. _Who am I? where am I from? Do I have a family?_

Now, the gladers were my family. And I liked it that way.

It started to get super late and the crowd died down. Soon it was just me standing in front of the huge flames. And from the corner of my eye, a long distance away, I noticed the korean boy again. Standing on the porch of the homestead shaking his head at me and smiling. I stared back at him in confusion before he turned on his heels again, and walked inside the homestead. I started to blush for the second time and then stopped myself.

_What was I thinking? Earlier that guy was a jerk to me. Gally probably set him up to pull my leg because he noticed I was staring at the boy earlier, _I thought to myself. Whatever it was I didn't care.

I decided to sleep outside next to Chuck on a sleeping bag because I didn't want to go to the homestead where my hammock was because I knew that Gally was in their getting all patched . I laughed at the thought of Gally limping back to the homestead because of _me._ I sort of chuckled to myself silently at all that had happened to me today. I woke up in this box and arrived at some strange place called _the glade_. Somehow it just felt normal though, being here and all.

I pondered in my mind about everything, trying to remember stuff from my past. But just as I predicted, it was no hope. I quickly got tired and finally decided to close my eyes for the night and get some rest. A lot had happened today and If I didn't go to sleep, I would probably end up throwing a pan or something at someone in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Tours and Minho

I woke up early in the morning to find a sleeping Chuck sprawled out on the grass next to me. Somehow he'd rolled several feet from his sleeping bag. He was a funny little boy. Blinking my eyes to get used to the lighting, I saw that the maze walls hadn't opened yet. It must've been pretty early. I also noticed a small grey backpack laying at my side. I opened it to find a rectangular piece of paper that read the words,

"_**Morgan, we have packed you a few essentials to get you through your time in the glade- Wicked."**_

I crumpled the paper up and started rummaging through it's contents. Inside the bag found a set of extra clothes. It was a light blue t-shirt and a pair of brown capris. I also found hair ties, deodorant, underwear, a bra, and a pair of tennis shoes. The note along with what was inside the bag surprised me. And I was actually pretty pleased with everything that I found and decided that I needed to take a shower.

Slowly I got up from my resting place trying not to wake Chuck, and headed over to the place where Alby pointed out as the bathrooms. I sort of guessed there would be a running faucet over there.

In my favor, I found a white shower curtain hung over a cement platform. I opened it up and found a rusty old pipe with a handle at the top. I pushed on it and watched as clear water flowed out of it for about thirty seconds before it stopped.. It was probably as good as I was going to get.

I then stepped completely inside and peeled off my sweaty clothes in a rush, making sure to be aware of my surroundings. There was no way I was going to let some stupid boy walk in on me when I was naked in a shower. I began pumping the water and letting it flow over the top of my matted hair, detangling it as I swiftly moved along.

When I was finally finished, I peeked out of the shower curtain as I shivered. Everybody must have still been asleep because there was no one up and moving around. I then pulled my backpack into the shower with me. Then, I pulled out my clothes and put them on as quickly as I possibly could. After that, I pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and put on a few layers of deodorant. I also pulled on my tennis shoes instead of putting on my sandals that I first wore. These were much more comfortable and a little more pleasing to the eye. They were a sky blue with white laces and a white bottom.

I finally started walking towards the kitchen where Chuck and I had received our food last night. I stepped inside the small building not really sure if I was welcome here because Alby hadn't given me the tour yet. Due to the fact that "_The box came up late"_ yesterday. Or at least that's what Alby had said. Starving for some sort of a meal, I went in anyways.

Inside I found a dark skinned boy with a huge grin on his face. His smile was so big, that it caused one to plaster across my face as well.

"Um hi, sorry I was just kind of hungry-" I started but then the boy interrupted.

"There she is! The greenie!" He said with great enthusiasm in his voice. "I've been waiting for you to show up in the kitchen, I'm Frypan" He said as he stirred a bowl of batter.

"It's actually Morgan, and haha yeah. I never got to eat my food last night so I'm starving." I smiled at him

"Well I got a couple pancakes ready, go at it." He beamed at me pointing to a large plate.

"Wow thanks, I'm about ready to eat a whole cow." I started stacking the pancakes up, "See ya around!" And then grabbing the syrup, I started my was out the doors.

Outside, Chuck was sitting at a picnic table. "Hey there buddy, you just wake up?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you weren't in your sleeping bag." He motioned towards are sleeping areas, "But it's all good, I see you got yourself a plate of pancakes." He eyed them.

"Sure did, want some?" and before I knew it he was gobbling them down.

I noticed chuck looking me up and down as he said through a mouthful, "Wow Morgan, you cleaned yourself up real nice." He smiled.

"Thanks Chuck," I giggled, "I probably don't smell like klunk anymore." I said beaming as I used their glader slang.

Chuck was about to reply when he followed my eyes to the walls.

There standing outside the walls to the glade, stood about four boys. Each of them were wearing small leather backpacks and stretching. One of them included the korean boy from last night. Newt was there too, the blonde kid.

"Ah yes, those are the runners" He said mumbling through a mouthful of batter and maple syrup.

_Runners. _The word stuck in my brain. "What's a runner?" I questioned with puzzled eyes.

"They're the bravest out of all of us. They run out there every single morning, looking for a way out of this dump." He replied staring at them as well. Then he pointed to the korean boy, "That there is Minho. He's a real big shuckface, thinks he's all that." just as I started to smile at Chuck's words, I noticed _Minho _looking over at us. Blushing, I snapped my head away looking at the pancakes in front of Chuck and I.

I knew that Minho was probably looking at us still, so I refused to move my eyes towards him. Then suddenly the ground started to shake and rumble. I looked towards the noise to find the doors starting to open after being closed all night. It seemed so impossible. They were giant hunks of stone, yet they still glided across the concrete and opened and closed. Synchronized, each boy ran out of the glade.

After staring at the doors for a long time, I looked at Chuck. "_I want to be a runner" _I said with a smile plastered across my face. I didn't know what it was, but I just wanted to. I didn't like being trapped in the glade. As big as it was, I still felt claustrophobic. Chuck giggled at me, "Are all girls like you? This crazy? Wanting to run out into the bloody maze and fight freaking boys like Gally?" He snarled at me. "You're crazy." He laughed.

I didn't care what he said though. I just kept smiling. It felt all warm and tingly inside me. I picked up a pancake and shoved it in my mouth and stood up from the table.

"Well, I better go find Alby." I continued, "I get a tour today." Finally.

After I left Chuck, I headed for the homestead. I knew that Alby would probably be there.

I pushed through the creaky door to find Newt and Alby sitting down at two wooden chairs talking in low tones. As I approached them they both looked up.

"There she is, Morgan." He said with joy in his voice.

I liked the way it sounded. It was different then being called _greenie_. It was actually my name. It belonged to me. I was Morgan. Hearing that caused the sides of my lips to reach from ear to ear.

That was when I realized both Newt and Alby were both staring at me.

"Uh hey guys, tour today right?" I asked sheepishly.

Alby's expression quickly turned to the stone one he usually had plastered across his face."Yeah of course. Although you've pretty much found your way around the glade. We'll start at the deadheads. Along the way we'll make quick stops at each job and I'll properly introduce ya to each keeper." He nodded towards the door, "Why don't you meet me outside while I finish up with Newt?"

I nodded and without saying much more, I pushed through the same splintered door to the homestead that I had come in from, and took a seat outside.

The tall bladed grass outside the homestead was a vibrant green. So I plopped myself down in a patch and began to fiddle with the lively stuff for a while until a boy around the age of sixteen, carrying a pail of water approached me.

"Ah greenie. You clean up real nice, you looked like a pile of klunk last night," He spat at me. He must've noticed my newly brushed hair, and set of new clothes, "Yep, cause' I looked forward to pleasing you this morning." I continued but this time with with a huge smirk on my face, "Ya know, they also sent me up some deodorant. Maybe I'll let ya borrow it sometime? I can smell ya from here."

He scoffed at me and began to continue his journey to what looked like the kitchen where I'd gotten my dinner last night.

I hope I didn't sound _too _full of crap. So far it seemed that all the boys in the glade were full of sarcastic jokes. I wanted to show them that I could be that way too. I'm not just a girl or the confused and scared newbie. My thoughts were interrupted my sound of creaky stairs.

I turned to find Alby with a stern look on his face as he walked down the stairs to the homestead, "Alrighty greenbean, I got better things to do today so lets hurry it up."

I pushed off the fresh grass with the palms of my hands and scurried along behind Alby.

"So Alby," I said glancing around the big and open glade, "What's the secret behind this place?"

His retort wasn't what I expected, "No slacking off greenie. Just cause' you're a shuck girl doesn't mean you get any special treatment. There ain't none of that around here. Not sure why they sent you up but I'm gonna treat ya like er'body else."

I gawked up at the back of his back of his head as I continued following him. Not too far behind, "Uh that's not what I asked."

He stopped to look at me dead in the eyes, "Excuse me greenbean?" He kind of paused to let it all sink in. "I just told you, the secret behind this is that each and every one of us gladers carries our load. We've worked together and created this here community." He glared at me one last time before continuing towards the thick woods that they called the deadheads.

My face began to heat up as I dragged along the rocks. Alby was right, what I said _was_ pretty rude. I called a sheepish sorry at him as we finally reached the deadheads.

"Alright Morgan, here we have the deadheads located in the southwest corner of the glade," he said extending his arm. I could sense some kind of gloominess in his voice as he looked down at the ground. "It's the graveyard. Every glader that ever died, _and was found_. They're buried in there." He pointed past several bundles of large oak trees.

The sadness in both his voice and eyes, hurt me. That was when I wondered _how_ they died. But I just couldn't find myself asking Alby that. It seemed to personal.

…

We'd stopped at many places in the glade where I met several keepers. They were the people in charge of each job in the glade. For example, one of the places we stopped at was the bloodhouse. It's name was actually pretty self explanatory. There was blood everywhere.

The keeper there was a boy around the age of seventeen. The kid had a lengthy body and face with acne sprouting out all over. He was really creepy too. It was almost as if he enjoyed slaughtering the harmless pigs and chickens that they had here in the glade. His name was Winston

After him, We had traveled to more places in the glade. Each time, Alby would introduce me to the keeper of the job that was being showcased, and would explain what they did.

There were the baggers, who guarded the glade's walls and tended to the no longer living bodies. And the sloppers who never really found a job in the glade. So what they did were the basics like cleaning and picking up animal klunk. One of them was Chuck.

Then you have Clint, keeper of the medjacks. They were like the doctors in the glade.

You've also got Frypan, keeper of the cooks.

Zart, keeper of the track-hoes. They're just gardeners.

Gally, that jerk I shoved the other night. He was the keeper of the builders. Which explained why he was so muscular. I'm lucky he didn't punch me square in the face.

And last but not least, you have _the brave shanks_ that run and map what lays outside the walls of the glade. Or at least that's how Alby worded it. He wouldn't even let me know what was out there. He said I'd catch on sooner or later.

But how did they expect me to live in place, when I hardly knew anything about it? It was outrageous. But nevermind that. Guess who the freaking keeper of the runners is.

Non other then the black haired boy that had eyeballed me these past few days. _Minho_.

He was so confusing and annoying. He always emotionlessly stared at me from far away distances. But when we were close enough to each other to actually speak words, he would ignore me. I was dumbfounded by his single freaking time we were around each other, he wouldn't even make eye contact. I scoffed at the thought of it.

Still, I was curious about Minho. And Alby did a good job at giving me an ear load on him.

"Minho is a pretty stubborn dude, always thnkin' he's right about everything. He's a sassy shuckface too. And don't get your pretty little girl feelings hurt by him," he laughed as he kept talking, "He makes some pretty stupid retorts. And he just loves a good prank. A couple of weeks ago, he stuffed Gally's bed full of goat crap." He laughed again, "Man did Gally love that. He chased him around the glade about three whole times before Gally gave up and got some water from Frypan." He continued.

"The runners are quick, and Minho's probably the toughest shank in the whole glade. He doesn't share his feelings with anyone. Not even me." He paused for a second looking down at his hands. "But you know what she-bean? He's a brother to me. Some of the shanks in here are nothing but a bunch of ignorant pieces of klunk. But we're a family." He looked me in the eyes and said, " We need each other."

I didn't really pay much attention to the last part though. And that was because I was focused on the word that Alby had just used, _family. _It sounded like such a peculiar word to use in a place like the word actually made me stop and wonder for a second if I ever had one. And if I did, do they miss me?


End file.
